1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a swivel hinge for a clip including a base member with an initially integrally molded swivel member. Common molding windows are configured in the swivel hinge to provide internal gates to fill both members during the molding process. The internal gates are broken prior to use to allow the swivel member to rotate with respect to the base member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, swivel hinges for clips are frequently molded as three separate pieces--a base element, a swivel element and a hinge pin--which are assembled after molding. Similarly, some designs include a strap hinge with secondary retention features, such as banana prongs, which may result in a larger clip than desired. However, it may be desired to provide swivel hinges with greater strength and reusability than has been typical with some of the prior art designs. For instance, snap fit designs typically require a high insertion force to maintain a marginally acceptable retention force.
Examples of prior art in this field include U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,245 to Suzuki et al. entitled "Wireless Harness Retainer Clip"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,794 to Saito entitled "Rod Holder"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,228 to Kennedy entitled "Adjustable Mounting Bracket"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,951 to Bodle et al. entitled "Zero Free-Play Joint for Deployable Space Structures"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,864 to Orson, Sr. entitled "Spring Operated Clip"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,441 to Batts entitled "Clamp Construction for Article Hangers"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,491 to Lorenzo entitled "Clamping Cam Lug for Electrical Connections"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,445,475 to Durant entitled "Clamp".